Returning from the Ice
by Tovara
Summary: This story have a Teen rated theme. Rath has waited years to see his childhood love. Now she is back for good. What will happen? What happen when they were kids? Read and find out.
1. The Return of a Dragon knight

Tovara: Hello my trusty fans of Dragon Knights.

Rath: Didn't you take Relina's story off? Why

Tovara: (Sighing) Cuz Everyone said negative things. So I'm putting a new one up!

Rune: So what this one about?

Tovara: Rath Childhood love is back

Rath: Cool!

Tovara: Girls. You get to see Rath cute side!

Thatz: That is not fair!

Tovara: O' Shut up Thatz. Now to the story!

Chapter 1: The reunion.

Rath sat patiently in front of the castle. Rune and Thatz watch him, just in case he ran for it.

" Why is he sitting there? I mean not once has he tried to run away. " asked Thatz. Rune nodded. " I think Rulwalk said something about a dragon knight coming home. " stated Rune.

Thatz looked baffled by the statement. " Rath? Waiting? For who? " asked Thatz. Rune shrugged and a noise in the bush caught their attention. Then a demon dog bounded out of the bush toward Rath.

" Hey there Chewgara. Where's Lena? " asked Rath scratching the dog behind the ear. Then another noise made them all look up.

Rune stared and Thatz gaped. There stood the most beautiful girl that Thatz has ever seen in his life. " What are you all staring at? " asked Cesia coming down from the castle. She stopped and stared as the girl too.

The girl was an inch shorter than Rath. Her brown-blonde hip length hair was put in a braid. She wore black slacks and a red tunic. On her right hip was her sword. Her black boots made no sound but her jacket did when she was brushing off dirt from her pants. Then she finally looked up with her bright aquarium eyes.

Smiling, she dropped her pack on the ground. " Rath. I'm finally home. " stated the girl. " Are you sure Lena? " asked Rath. She smiled.

" Yeah, Rath. I am. If you don't mind me staying. " Rath launched himself at her and they both fell to the ground.

" Rath!!! " yelled Cesia glaring at the two knights on the ground. Lena got up and held out her hand. " The name is Lena Artic. I've known Rath here since we were kids. " she stated. Cesia glared briefly then left. Lena glanced at Rath.

" Did I say something wrong? " Rath laughed. " Nope. She's just like that. Welcome home Lena. Welcome Home. " said Rath.

Tovara: Hope you like that.

Rath: Why is it written that way.

Tovara: Cuz I'm the author Rath. That's how I do things.

Rath: OOOOOOH. Okay.

Rune: How does Lean know Rath.

Tovara: That's the next chapter. This is the flashback.

Thatz: Of the past?

Tovara: Yep. This time, Lena is there.

Rath: Bye-Bye!

Tovara: See you till next chappy, Girls.

Chapter 2: The past Rath never knew.

This is where Lena explains to Rune and Thatz what happen when her and Rath were little.


	2. Painfull Past Revealed

Tovara: Hey. This is chapter 2.

Rath: You said you were going tell us how she knows me.

Rune: Yes, Rath. She said in this chapter.

Tovara: I'll give you guys a hint.

Thatz: What's the hint?

Tovara: Those who read the manga. Remember the flash back with Light dying?

Rath: O'. So that's how she knows me?

Tovara: Sort of. It too hard to explain to you in person so read this chapter.

Rath: But-

Rune: That's our que to shut-up, Rath.

Tovara: To the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The truth of the past.

Lena was escorted to her room. She saw Rulwalk and the king. When Rath left to inform Kai-Stern, Lena locked Rune and Thatz in with her.

"No one told you how I know Rath?" asked Lena sitting down. Both of the boys shook their head. "Afraid not. Why you ask Lena?" said Rune

"Ice. Keep Rath occupied will you." said Lena. A pale dragon flew out of Lena's sword and went out the window. Lena crossed her legs and stared at the two knights before her. She had a hard decision to make. To tell them the truth, or lie. She decided to tell the truth, they needed to know about the past her and Rath shared.

"When we were little. Rath always got in trouble. He always wanted to hunt demons. I went with him all the time to ensure he was not harmed. Well. That fate full day. Me, Rath, and the whole kingdoms' life had changed." said Lena.

(Flashback)

"Rath Illusion! Slow down!" cried a little Lena. A younger Rath grinned. "Come on Lena. Were the adventure." said Rath.

Lena gave him a slight glare. They were already deep in the forest, away form the castle. Even in her winter clothes, Lena was freezing head to toe. She slipped in pond a little walk back, and she was still drenched.

"You try walking around wet in the winter, and tell me where my adventurous sprit went to." huffed Lena. Chewgara wined and curled by Rath's feet. An instant sign to stop. Rath looked at Lena. She was shaking like a leaf. Rath pulled his mitten off and felt her skin.

"You're freezing. Here let's huddle for a while and warm you up." said Rath pulling her close. Chewager and Chewgara curled at their feet. Lena felt Fire wrap around her neck, in efforts to keep her warm. She smiled and curled into the warmth given.

When Lena awoken, Chewgara was pulling at her coat. "What is it girl?" yawned Lena. Chewgara ran into the forest. Lena got up to notice Rath was not there. Running after Chewgara Lena called Rath. When she neared the clearing she saw Kai-Stern on the ground trying to fend of two birds.

"Rath!" yelled Lena running into the clearing. "Rath! Rath! Rath where are you!" yelled Lean. She saw a demon and she fell to the ground in a fit of hiccups.

"Mother?" came an eerie voice. It didn't sound human, but it sounded like a male. Lena looked up and gasped. There stood, more like floated, a naked Rath. His black, demonic wings and his demonic innocent eyes gazed at her. Lena turned around.

"Mother? Mother do you hate me? Mother?" came Rath's eerie cry. His arms encircled her waist. His head fell on her shoulder in a child-like manner.

"No!" yelled an unfamiliar voice.

"No Rath. I don't hate you. Behave and find-" Lena was ripped form Rath's grasp. Lena landed in the snow and turn to the demon. He was intending to kill her, and Light was protecting Rath. Lena put her hands up and felt the cold rush to her hands and she ice blasted the demon. He vanished and Kai-Stern came up to her. Rath was in his arms, covered by Kai-Stern's Coat.

"Lena? What happen?" asked Kai-Stern looking at her. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"I don't know Kai-Stern. I just don't know."

(End Flashback)

Lena watched Rune and Thatz's soak in her story. Rune was the first to break the silence. "He called you mother? Like as a maternal figure?" asked Rune. Lena gave a shrug.

"I'm not sure Rune. He was reborn a demon. So. When he was me. He must have assumed I was his mother. Afterwards, he had no clue what had happen." said Lena. A knock was heard and Lena opened the door. There stood Cesia.

"The king wishes to see you." said Cesia. Lena looked at Rune. "That's odd. I just got home." Said Lena. Cesia glared at her.

"Not you Lena Artic. Rune, Thatz, and Rath were called." said Cesia in a poisonous tone. Lena Stared at her in confusion.

"Come on Lena. Maybe you can control Rath." said Thatz as he left. Lena followed silently. Now Cesia was acting odd.

* * *

Tovara: How was that?

Rune: So she didn't see him transform?

Tovara: No. She just got there during the fight.

Rath: I love Lena.

Tovara: Everyone is learning quickly that Cesia hates Lena.

Thatz: Why is that?

Tovara: I can't say. It would ruin the plot.

Rune: You told us before.

Tovara: Through these chapters she drops of hints of her true intention.

Rath: Wow. You go deep.

Tovara: Hello. I am a writer fanatic. I can's stop writing.

Rune: Alright. We'll see.

Tovara: See you next Chapter.

Chapter 3: The mission

This is when Rath, Rune, Thatz, Lena, and Cesia go on the mission to retrieve Nadils head.


End file.
